Tragedy
by SweetDreams39
Summary: Scarlett has a miscarriage, Rhett is heart broken over the loss. Will this end them forever? Just a One-Shot    Hope ya like!


"Rhett...," Scarlett called to her husband, her voice seemed terribly distant and yet she felt as if she had screamed. She cringed and doubled over as a spasm of pain shot through her abdomen.

Rhett continued in the direction of his room, he heard Scarlett's call but shrugged it off as a feigned attempt to continue fighting with him. His efforts to calm her throughout the past few days had been futile; her fears of losing money because of the bank panic wore heavily on her mind.

Rhett approached his newly pregnant wife wearily knowing how short her temper had been lately; and again he gave calming her a try. When his effort was once again thwarted he decided that distance was the solution, he refused to further irritate her in her condition. He began to open his bedroom door but was halted immediately by the low thud of Scarlett's body falling to the floor; his heart jumped to his throat as he turned and saw his wife lying motionless in front of the stairs. A small trickle of blood ran its way down Scarlett's leg and onto the carpet, Rhett was horrified. Why did he not turn when she called, how could he let this happen.

"Damn you Scarlett, why did you have to get so upset?" He cursed her outwardly but on the inside he was terrified. He gently ran his hands beneath her legs and back to lift her from the floor. As steadily as he could he carried Scarlett to her bed and gently lay her down. Once his hands were free from underneath her he shuttered at the amount of blood that resided on his fingers, she would surely die...he knew it. He called for Prissy and ordered her to fetch Dr. Meade immediately. Prissy scampered out of the room. Rhett unbuttoned the first few buttons on Scarlett's dress and placed a wet cloth on her chest; beads of sweat were slowly forming on her head and neck. Unsure what to do until the doctor arrived Rhett sat in a chair beside the bed and stared into Scarlett's pale face.

Prissy returned with Dr. Meade and led him into the room. He promptly ordered Rhett to leave with instructions to send Prissy back in the room for assistance. He wanted to refuse but he knew Scarlett needed the doctor so he reluctantly left the room.

After what seemed like hours of pacing back and forth in front of Scarlett's door Dr. Meade slowly walked out into the hall.

"She's miscarried Rhett, I'm terribly sorry for the loss."

Rhett's face fell at the realization of what the blood meant, immediately he returned his concern back to Scarlett.

"Scarlett, is she alright?"

"Mr. Butler she has lost a good amount of blood. Her body is in a very weak state; I'm afraid she has a very alarming fever that if not broken soon could kill her. I've given instruction to Prissy for her care until I return. If she should awaken in pain before then, give her a dose of this Laudanum to ease her back to sleep. Again Mr. Butler, I am sorry." Dr. Meade patted Rhett on the back and started down the stairs.

Stunned and saddened, Rhett started slowly into Scarlett's room.

As he approached the bed he noticed how pale and clammy Scarlett's face had become; he placed his hand on her head and shuttered at the heat that radiated from her. Rhett placed the wet cloth Prissy left beside the bed on Scarlett's chest in an effort to cool her. Pulling Scarlett's vanity seat beside the bed, Rhett sat beside her calmly stroking her face.

"Scarlett, what will I ever do with you? That temper of yours is like a pistol shot, it fires and continues firing until you've been satisfied. My dear, I'm so sorry I couldn't satisfy you this time." He continued stroking her head and face. "You must show me that strength that I know you possess; you must wake up Scarlett."

Two days went by and still no change. Weary yet restless Rhett continued to stay by Scarlett's side, refusing to leave for anyone, not even Melanie. Melly had been informed of Scarlett's condition by a desperate Prissy. Even in her own weakened state Melanie agreed to try and coax Rhett into getting some rest and at least bathing himself. By the second day when Scarlett was still unconscious Melanie decided she must be frank with Rhett or he might never leave Scarlett's side and tend to his own needs.

She placed a gentle hand on Rhett's shoulder, "Rhett you must get some sleep and eat something. Please."

"I won't leave her. She may awaken, and when she does I will be here beside her." He had his head in his hands. His exhaustion was apparent on his face; a shadow had formed on his chin and his eyes were bloodshot and half covered by his disheveled hair.

"If she awakens to see you in this state you know how she'll react. You are of no use to her in this condition." Melly retracted her hand in astonishment of her own words. She had never spoken so outwardly to anyone before, let alone a man.

Rhett lifted his head upon hearing the frankness of Melanie's words. "You're right Mrs. Wilkes; please watch her while I'm gone. I trust you over anyone else. I'll return shortly."

Rhett briskly walked to his own room and started to shave and bathe, he knew Melanie was right about resting; Scarlett would surely get upset at seeing him in this kind of state. While Rhett was away Melanie and Prissy took over caring for Scarlett. They continued to attempt to break her fever but to no avail. Once Rhett returned and assessed that Scarlett had indeed not awoken he decided to go down to the kitchen and eat. As he sat at the long table his mind whirled, what if she didn't wake up, would she forgive him for walking away, and how would she react to the loss of their child. He picked at his plate until a cry from Scarlett's bedroom knocked his mind back into reality. He could hear the screams piercing through the walls and quickly he rushed up the stairs and to her side. Rhett threw Scarlett's door open and saw her tossing and turning in the bed.

"Rhett, Rhett! Please!" Her cries sounded terrified.

Rhett ran over to her and took her gently in his arms, "Scarlett, Scarlett wake up!" He softly shook her and ran his hand over her head.

Slowly Scarlett's cries ebbed into soft whimpers.

Rhett pulled her head up and looked into her face, "Scarlett, my dear, open your eyes for me."

Her eyes began to open, she blinked away the drowsiness she felt and looked up to Rhett. His eyes began to water as he kissed her head. My God he's crying, she thought.

"R...Rhett, what on earth is the matter with you?" She was stunned by his emotion; she had never seen him upset to the point of tears before.

"I'm just happy to see you my pet. Are you feeling alright?" He quickly composed himself for fear of Scarlett's questions. He wanted to wait before telling her of the events of the last few days.

"I feel so tired and Rhett, I'm so cold." Rhett, still holding Scarlett, noticed the beads of sweat that still resided on Scarlett's neck and forehead, he looked down at her arms and saw the cold chills that had begun to form.

He placed her back down into the bed and covered her with the blankets, "You've got a fever my dear, and you must stay covered. I'll call Prissy to fetch you some soup right away." Rhett kissed her forehead and walked to the door to call for Prissy. With his instructions specified he returned to Scarlett.

She looked up to him and started to get up. A pain shot through her stomach and she fell back into the sheets with a grimace on her face.

"No, Scarlett don't get up." He rushed to her and covered her back up.

"What's wrong Rhett? What happened? I know you're keeping something from me." She looked up to him pleadingly.

He sighed, "Scarlett, more than anything I want you to stay calm. I _need_ you to stay calm." He paused to let her take in his words. "Scarlett you had a miscarriage the other day. You've been very ill the past two days; Dr. Meade didn't know if you would wake up."

Suddenly the memory flooded back into her mind; she could see herself calling for Rhett and falling to the floor.

"No, this isn't true." Tears welled in her eyes. "Rhett, it mustn't be true. I did everything I was supposed to do. I..."

Rhett grabbed her face and looked deep into her eyes, "Scarlett, this was not your fault. You cannot blame yourself for this. I'm just thankful you're alive Scarlett, I thought I would lose you." He leaned down and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry Rhett; I know how much this baby meant to you. I should have been more careful." She closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks.

Rhett sat on the side of the bed staring despondently at his wife, "You must not do this Scarlett. You had no control over this, it just happened. Please understand that." He wiped her tears and looked her in the eyes, "Scarlett this changes nothing about the way I feel for you. These things happen and will continue to happen to many others unfortunately, but Scarlett I love you, and that, my dear, will never change. There can be other babies."

"But what if it happens again?

"That is always a possibility, but we can't dwell on the what-ifs." He held Scarlett's face in the palm of his hand and lightly stroked her cheek with his finger.

Scarlett winced through the pain as she sat up in the bed, "Rhett, you must've been worried. I'm so sorry if I scared you."

Rhett chuckled, "My dear, you're apologizing for being sick? You couldn't control that just as I can't control you, not that I would _ever_ try to sway you to agree with me on anything."

"Oh Rhett, don't tease me." Her face grew serious, "Rhett, I really am sorry, for everything."

Rhett leaned into her face and kissed her passionately, "I love you Scarlett, and I will always love you. Never forget that."

He gently laid her back into the sheets and covered her with the blankets, her eyes slowly fell closed; she slept well knowing that Rhett was right by her side.


End file.
